pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How It All Began: The Musical/Transcript
The Adventures of Irving and Friends Episode 12: How It All Began: The Musical! Written by: StacyFan Songs Written By: StacyFan, Agent Goldfish, and PI4EVAH P&F Created by: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Special Thanks To: Everyone who had even the slightest bit of involvement with the story, and anything having to do with it., / The episode opens with some epic narration… Narrator 1: For many centuries- Narrator 2: Uh, it hasn't been centuries. Narrator 1: Years? Months? Narrator 2: Try months. Narrator 1: Ok. For many Months, mankind- Narrator 2: Look, here's a script. Try not to mess up this time. Narrator 1: Fine, guess I gotta start over. For many months, the city has watched a brave, but stupid fanboy obsess over genius kids, and their friends. And many people have wondered how this epic tale started. And now they can wonder no more. This, is the story of how it all be- Narrator 2: Dude, they already know the story. I have the script of it here. Narrator 1: What? Let me see…Ugh, this story is awful. No character development, little plot, and nothing interesting! Narrator 2: Well, that's how it happened. There's nothing you can do about it. Narrator 1: Or is there? Gather round my friends, because this is story of How It All Began…The Musical! Then…a song started up. * How It All Began (Song) plays* The episode prior opens at Irving's house, as the dork brothers themselves are eating breakfast. Irving: So Albert, what do you wanna do today? Albert: No idea Irving: What about Larry, what does he wanna do? Albert: Irving, what did I tell you about recreating things Phineas and Ferb did? Irving: Buzzkil…Whatever, I'll just watch tv Irving turned on the tv, and some musical was on. Irving: Oh, it's Summer School Musical! Albert: Ugh, turn that crud off. Irving: Oh come on Albert, this is isn't that bad,. It's a real guilty pleasure for me. Though the only character who really any talent to be honest, in the bad guy, er girl. Though she reminds me of Candace for some odd reason… Albert: I don't care, just change the channel. Irving: Fine. I'll just check my Phineas and Ferb security cameras! Albert: …What? Irving changed the channel, to see the boys sitting in the backyard. Irving: I wonder what they will do today… Phineas: You know Ferb, one of the best days we had was when we built that rollercoaster We should do it again. This time…as a musical! What do you say? We'll do all the same thing, but we'll break into spontaneous singing and choreography with no discernable musical source! Albert: Wait, so they're just re-do the first day of summer, but just shoe-horn songs in for no reason? Irving: Yep! Albert: That's so stupid! I mean, would it make sense if WE did the first day of summer again, as a musical? No! Irving: Hmmm….Albert, you know who else is gonna re-do the first day of Summer as a musical? Albert: …Your mom? Irving: What the-No! Us! Albert: No way, Irving! I'm not gonna sing! Irving: Oh come on, I already got various instruments and background kids! Background Kid 1: Is it song time now? Irving: No, not yet! Albert: No! I hate musicals! Ok! Irving: Come on, I bet you have a lovely tenor voice Albert: Actually, I'm more of a baritone. Irving: Why do you hate musicals anyway? Albert: Well, I'll tell ya! And then…a rap started up I Hate Musicals plays Irving: Dang. Well, wanna do a musical? Albert: Well, I already contradicted myself by singing that, so I guess I'm in. Irving: YES! Ok Al, so while doing this re-do, pretend that you've never gone trough this before. Don't do anything differently; don't use your genre savvy-ness to get the upper hand, ok? Albert: Yea, whatever. Irving: Ok, let's do this thing! Albert: …Hey, Where's Larry? / Larry The Lemur was already in his lair, waiting for his daily mission. Wanda: Good morning Agent L. The nefarious Rodney is up to his old shtick. He's been doing a lot of research on musical theater. It's all very suspicious, so go on do your agent thing. Larry then left to stop Rodney. He got in a flying lemur shaped car, and as he flew off…a song started. Larry The Lemur Theme plays / Irving: Ok Albert, what did you do while I was off riding that coaster? Wait, I think that morning you mentioned a concert right? Albert: Actually, I lied just to make myself look cool. Irving: That's not surprising. Anyway, whatever you did, I want you to recreate it, step by step. But, I want you to take this watch. Albert: A watch? What for? Irving: Well, when this watch beeps, you need to break into song. Just because I know you'll try to get out of singing. Albert: Ugh, fine. I guess I'll head to Ro-er I mean the place I went to that day, that I can't tell you about. Secrecy and all. Irving: Fair enough. Now let's start our *Sing song-y* MUSICAAAAL! Jingle Singers: Rodney Manical Industries! \ Larry burst in RMI. Rodney: Ah, Larry the lemur. Guess what? I'm so happy today, that I won't trap you! That and I already told you I am above using stupid traps to keep my enemies at bay. You see, I was looking back at my life before you were my nemesis and…it stunk. But the single worst day of my life, has to be the first day of summer. It was so bad I won't even mention what happened. I wish I could do it over. And today, I will! In the best way possible, with THIS! Rodney point to his latest invention Rodney: Behold the musical-inizer! With this, I shall make anyone it hits, spontaneously bursts into song, with no discernable musical source, even me! I'll do everything I did that, only I'll use baby to do it as a musical! And now it's time to start my musical day! Of course, I'll start with my favorite kind of song! What kind, you may ask? Well I'll tell you… Then another song started up This is the Villain Song plays Rodney: Pretty good eh? Larry reluctantly nodded. Rodney: Yeah, I've got it. / Irving was now walking towards Phineas and Ferb's house, to continue his musical Irving: Okay, I'm almost to their house. I just gotta pretend this has never happened to me. Man, I can't wait to experience this again. It all started here,. I found about Phineas and Ferb, and in just a week I had a scrapbook full of pictures of them, and another scrapbook of Candace pics, several posters on my wall, several biographys, and of course, all their songs on a mix tape! Man: Hey kid! Irving: What? Man: I couldn't help but overhear about your little obsession… Irving: So? Who cares if I say, have motion detectors on them? Man:That's creepy. Are you a stalker or something? Irving: Grrr… I'm Not A Stalker plays Man:…Whatever. Bye. Irving: ….That was odd, came out of nowhere, had nothing to with the plot, and I will never mention that again. ….Well, off to the boy's house! / Albert was heading towards the place he went to on the first day of summer… Albert: Ok Albert, this will be easy. All you gotta do is just sing when that watch goes off. As long as there is no distractions.. ?: Yo! Albert turned around to see…Chad (The Secret of Success) Albert: Oh hey, Irving told me about you. Wait, but I heard Phineas and Ferb were gathering all of their friend for an epic musical number. Don't ask how I heard that, it happened off screen, Chad: Oh, they didn't invite me. I heard about that, but I don't seem to have been invited., Albert: Now that I think about, they haven't talked to me either… Chad: That's odd. I mean, sure we are a bit minor, in comparison to the main people in this world, but we're still people. Albert: Your right! We may be minor characters, as in people who are very minor, but we are still important! ?: I hear you. Albert: Huh? They turned around to see…Sabu. Albert: Oh, Irving told me about you too. Wait, let me guess, you weren't invited either? Sabu: Yep. Everyone who wasn't invited is actually standing right behind me! Albert: Wow. That's….injustice! Us minor people deserve attention to! Chad: What are YOU gonna do about it? Albert: I'm gonna… Suddenly, Albert's watch beeped. Albert: Oh right. Forgot about that. Well, if he wants a song… We Are minor characters plays Albert: Now THAT was awesome. Now if you excuse me I must continue with my musical day,. Perhaps I'll have some else sing a song,… Then all of a sudden….Irwin popped up…and started to sing. Irwin: Oh, He's Irving. He's irving He is not unnervinge, he- (Song Stops) Albert: NOT YOU!Get out of here! Irwin: …Ok. Albert: Well…that was pointless. Well, on to that place I went! Albert was now at his destination. Albert: Well, what is this place? Al looked up to see it was... Albert: Rodney Maniacal Industries? Sounds...interesting. But what could be in there? What is This Place? plays Albert: Wait, why am I singing when I should be going on there? Let's check this place out.. Rodney: And now that i've activated my invention during that last scene, it's time to start my evil pla- Then, the bell rang. Rodney: Ugh, who could that be? Hold on Larry the lemur, let me get this. Rodney opened the door. Albert: ...hey Rodney: Oh you ag-oh wait, you must be re-doing the day too. I mean, who the heck are you? Albert: Oh hi. I'm Albert. I saw this place and thought I might check this out. Rodney: Well please go away,. I am working on something. Albert: ...Oh, sorry for intruding. I guess I might go home, and hope Irving is done with his thing so I can help him build that invention he asked me to build the other day,. Rodney: Wait a sec...did you say invention? Albert: Yes. I'm actually a pretty good inventor if I say so myself. Rodney: Hm...really? Perhaps you could help with something? Albert: It depends. What is it? Rodney: Well you see I...am evil! Albert: ...Cool Rodney: However I have no nemesis as of yet, and I can't think of a good invention. Albert: And where do I come in? Rodney: I want YOU to help me come up with a plan to take over the ENTIRE TRI STATE AREA! Albert: Um...no. Rodney: Oh come on! Please? Albert: No. Rodney: Pretty please? Albert: No! And there's no way you'll make me.. Rodney: Or really? How about this? Help me out plays Albert: Okay, fine i'll help you. Though it is odd that I'm helping out 2 evil people in one su-wait, redoing the day, shouldn't know this yet. Rodney: Yes! Let's get this started! / Irving was now at Phineas and Ferb's house. He saw the line for the rollercoaster and walked up to the line. Irving: Okay let's do this. Hey, dude! Django: Huh? Oh hi, Irving Irving: Django, you messed it up! Django: Huh? Irving: Django, I am trying to redo the day I found out about Phineas and Ferb, and your messing it up! Django: Oh. Sorry. Can I start over? Irving: Yes you may Django: Okay. *Clears Throat* Oh hello. What's up? Irving: Hey, I'm Irving. So uh, what's all this here? Django: I'm Django. And I'm just waiting in line to get on Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster! Irving: Who are Phineas and Ferb? Django: What? You don't know who Phineas and Ferb are? Irving: Well, I've lived here for years, and I haven't heard of them, so I doubt they are famous, so I think it's understandable that I have not heard of them. Django: Touché. Irving: So, who are they? Django: Well, let me explain…. Then a song started up. They're Phineas and Ferb plays Irving: Wow, these guys sound awesome! Django: They are! Irving: Cool. Well I'm gonna go ride the coaster now. See ya, I'm looking forward to only seeing you in small cameos! Irving then went into the tent thing to ride the coaster... / Back at RMI, Al and Rodney had started work on their evil invention Rodney: This is gonna be great! Albert: Indeed. So, you're evil huh? Rodney: Yep! Have been for years Albert: Do you have a nemesis? Rodney: Do you want the present day answer or the first day answer? Albert: Present day? You have a nemesis now? Rodney: Yes, i do. But it doesn't matter, we need to finish this inizer! Albert: Okay, fair enough. They then went back to a work, and only a few minutes later, it seems like they were done. Rodney: Perfect, it's done! Albert: Man, i gotta stop making evil inventions, they just have me make horrible decisions. Rodney: Okay, i have no idea what this does, but let's find out! Albert: Actually Rodney...i think this is mine! Rodney: What the-hey! Albert: I just realized that you are evil! You were gonna steal this inizer for your self! Well, i'm gonna beat you to the punch. I'm gonna be the one to steal this invention! Albert attempted to drag the invention out the room Rodney: Hey kid, do you know what this does? Albert: Welll, i don't REMEMBER... Rodney: I do...it's a canon-inizer and it can shoot you without having to step inside it! Albert: Wait what? Rodney: Fire in the hole! Albert: Wait, no! Rodney: *Evi l laugh* YES! Then, Rodney activated the canon-inator, which fired a beam at Albert. The beam made albert suddenly shoot off into the air, and far away from the building. . Rodney: YES! Now i can go on with my evil pla- Rodney looked to see Larry was..not there. Rodney: Hey, where's Larry the lemur? Oh great, he must of got bored. Well, i guess there's no one to stop my pla- Then, the inator blew up into 9001 peices. Rodney: ...I guess he set it for Self Destruct. CURSE YOU LARRY THE LEMUR! ...Well that was fun, doing my worst day again worked out well. Guess i can turn off the music inator. Rodney walked up to the inator. Rodney: That's odd, acording to this meter..it's never been turned off since i first made at the start of summer! I forgot i made it before, i wanted to re-do that i guess. Wait...this music inator has been on all summer? People have been saying they randomly sing...nah, it can't be it. I'm going to watch some Toony Lunes show. No idea why some people hate it though, it's alright! / A little bit later, Albert had landed. In phineas and ferb's backyard no less. Albert: That's gonna hurt in the morning. Well, i think that day was...good! I mean , i sang...a bit. I didn't sing much did i? I planned a musical, and i barley sang? I guess combined with the songs irving sang, it might be 11 but whatever. Albert walked out of the backyard and decided to head home. Albert: Only one more thing to do though...wait for irving! Irving: HI! Albert: *Girly Shriek* Irving: Why do so many manly men have girly shrieks? Albert: Because it is a trait on toughness. Like eating bowls of nail for breakfeast, or watching my little pony. Irving: ...Ya. Albert: How was the roller coaster? Irving: I just got off and...That was amazing! I’ve got to tell someone about this!'' The Coolest Coaster ever Man: SHUT UP! Albert: This is why you fail and i succeed. Irving: Eh, whatever. I think we should close this thing with... Albert: Ponies? Irving: ...No. Another song! Then. our final song started, just as that OTHER final song started in the backyard (Finale song plays) (At the same time, the final "Baby, Carpe Diem!" plays, and the final note for both songs plays until the end) Irving: Well, the only thing left to do is re-enact that one part of the day i never told you about. Albert: ...Okay. see ya at home. Irving walked up to the front on Phineas' house, where Candace was sitting on the steps, moping. Irving: Well hello, young woman. How are you? Candace: ...I'm feeling cruddy today. Irving: Why is that? Candace: For the last...2 days, i tried to get my brothers in trouble for crazy inventions they do. Irving: Hmmm, let me guess. You either fear they might get hurt, or you are jealous you can't get away with that kind of stuff. Candace: ..That's right. How did you guess? Irving: It's as obvious as your beautifully long neck Candace: ...My what? Irving: ...Nothing. Candace: Well anyway, they just annoy me, but my mom never believes me. I think i should just give up while i'm ahead. Irving: NO! Candace: No? Irving: No. Neit. Nein. Nada. The opposite of yes. I HAVE A NEGATIVE IMPULSE TO THIS SCENARIO! Candace: ...What? Irving: I mean, you shouldn't give up. Yes, you might not succeed. But if you try about 104 times, you might win someday. Candace: Are you saying that i should devote my life to a silly task i will never achieve? Irving: No. I am saying you should try and try until you get bored. Candace: You know what? You are right! I should never give up! Thanks to you, i shall try to bust my brothers for many epi-er days, to come! Irving: There we go! Okay, that's over Candace. Candace: Good, I've had enough of re-enacting moments from that bad day again. Irving: See ya! Irving returned to Albert's side, as they started walking home. Albert: So Irving...was that thing back there really from the first day of summer? Irving: Yep. I never told anyone about it until now. Albert: So you're the reason Can- Irving: Let's not speak of it. Today was a great day, and i'd rather not spoil it. Albert: Fair Enough. The two nerds walked home, looking back on their insane day Narrator 1: And this is How it all began...as a musical. Now, are you happy? Narrator 2: Yes. Yes I am. Narrator 1: Great. These two nerds started their summer as...well, 2 nerds, but through only a month and a few weeks they are now...a nerd with a friend, and a nerd with a cute girlfriend. Narrator 2: They have gone a long way. Narrator 1: Indeed they have. And that is the epic tale of how they re-did their first adventure. And with that, I am done with this narrator gig! Narrator 2: Come on, it wasn't that bad! Narrator 1: It was the worst experience of my career. I quit. Narrator 2: Don't say that, come back! Narrator 1: No! Narrator 2: Oh geez.. END Category:Irving Category:Albert Category:Musical Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:The Adventures of Irving And Friends Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Dialouge Category:Dialogue Category:Transcripts